What a Wonderful Night
by Ibaraz
Summary: This is just a small parody of an ordinary night in the lab...well, maybe not too ordinary...Pairings: Grissom/Sara, Warrick/Cath, unwillingly Nick/Sofia


This is a joke really…I kind of hope that nothing plays out like this…Well, except the romance part perhaps…

Enjoy…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Nasty!" Greg said and ducked behind the couch. "Plain disgusting!"

"Yeah, Gil." Catherine said, trying to protect her cleavage from the sight. "Put that thing away!"

"I think it's hot." Sofia said from the doorway, wearing a short slinky dress and way too much make-up.

Gil, Sara, Nick, Warrick, Greg andCatherine all turned to look at her quickly, before ignoring her.

Catherine cast a last annoyed look at Sofia and muttered something about 'Sofia taking her job as the slinky-but-somewhat-professional-CSI.'

Meanwhile, Grissom took up another chocolate covered grasshopper from a suspicious jar on the table and put it in his mouth. "I think it's delicious."

Suddenly, he felt as if the poor chocolate covered grasshopper tried to escape from his mouth causing Grissom to choke on it.

"Oh, calm down Renfield." Sara said and handed Grissom a mug of water.

When she did their fingers met and they looked at each other with love and devotion.

Everyone saw the look between them, truthfully it was kind of hard to miss it, seeing since they looked at each other for exactly 3 minutes and 23,67 seconds. (Nick timed it.)

"Man, do they seriously believe that we don't know something's going on."

"What's going on?" Grissom asked staring at Sara's bum as she walked out of the room, much to the dismay of Sofia.

"Yo doggie!" Warrick shouted and straightened his bandana. "You an' da homie, dath's wha's goin' on!"

"Like, what are you talking about?" Greg said, popping his head up from behind the couch. "no one, like, understands you anymore…"

"You bette' not be dissin' me, homie!" Warrick shouted back, remaining his cool.

"Like, Never!" A squeak came from behind the sofa.

"You know what…I'll just go…read…my…mail…"Grissom said absently as he noticed Sara turning in to his office.

As he walked out from the break room everybody looked after him as he walked in to his office and locked the door.

"He's losing his touch, isn't he?" Nick said as everybody watched the scene in front of them.

As it was,Grissom's office had glass walls and no wall was covered with a drape or curtain.

Everybody clearly noted how Sara and Grissom started snogging intensely in Grissom's office.

Meanwhile Ecklie was making his way to the break room, being followed by a grey cloud of evil.

"Not the cloud!" Greg said and threw himself across the room, to hide behind an armchair.

"What are you lot looking at?" Ecklie growled, and everybody turned away from the office-scene to look at Ecklie.

But it was too late; Ecklie had already noticed the love birds.

And a look of complete 'piss off' settled on his brow, before, for a split second, changing to a small smile, before Ecklie fell down to the ground, clutching his hand over his chest.

"My chest! Such excruciating pain!" He cried out.

"Like, I know what to do!" A proud Greg popped up and crawled over to Ecklie. "Okay, now you focus on your breathing, and you don't push until I say so!"

"I'm not pregnant you idiot!" Ecklie shouted, before dying with a final twitch.

Everybody watched him for a second before turning back to watch Grissom and Sara.

"My man is gettin' laid tonight!" Warrick said proudly and flashed some large gold chains.

"Aah! You're blinding us with that!" Nick cried out, as Catherine and himself covered their eyes.

But the light was too much for poor Catherine's collagen, and, in an escape move, her lips burst. Catherine shrieked as she ran out of the room.

"I'm melting!" Could be heard in the direction she ran off.

"Hey, homie!" Warrick said, and glanced after Catherine. "I'm just… gonna take a leak, 'kay?"

And as Warrick walked out with a gangsta style, Sofia moved closer to Nick, and Nick on the other hand looked as if being caught in the headlights.

"Hey gorgeous!" Sofia said as her heel got caught in something and she stumbled towards Nick. They fell down on the floor, as Greg watched on in amazement.

Nick took most of the fall, and tried to get away from Sofia, but she pressed him down.

"You like it rough, huh?" She smirked, stood up and dragged Nick with her.

Greg watched as Nick whimpered, before turning back to watch Grissom and Sara, who finally had pulled down the drapes.

Greg sighed in boredom, before eyeing the suspicious jar on the table.

He laughed slightly as he closed the drapes and in the dark, a low crunching could be heard...

Aah, what a wonderful night that had begun. But then again, it wasn't so different from any other day…


End file.
